Blood, Hatred, & Love
by My Name is Squirt
Summary: Oh please! Can we please stop pretending? We know what they are, & they know what we are!" Rosie hissed. "Rosie..." Samuel warned. "God! Its like Twilight! The only difference is, "Bella" is a mutt!" She snapped.
1. Prolouge

***Prolouge***

_He was cold. He would always be cold. I was warm. I could never be cold. Our families are enemies._

_It would litteraly cause a war, & one of us- or even both of us- would die. Die a horrible, painful death._

_He was a prince. I was a princess. But we're not exactly human._

**I decided to rewrite this story**


	2. ONE

***ONE***

Chris is such a jerk! He invited our families to come see us! If my family can smell what Trent is, & vise versa, then there's gonna be a fight! Chris brought my parents, my little brother Derek, my older brother Robert, & my sister Maylynn. He brought Trent's parents, his three older brothers, Matthew, Chase, & Josh, & his sister, Rosie. From what Trent has told me, she's about as bad as Heather. While the others were giving their families tours of camp, me & Trent tried not to get inbetween our families. Maylynn walked over to me, & gave me a hug. She reminds me of Bridgette. The way she walks, the way she smiles- everything! But her hair's short, brown, & choppy. Nothing like Bridgette's. Trent's sister, Rosie, she has blonde, wavy hair, past her shoulders, pale skin- possibly paler then mine!- and cold onyx eyes. "Hello." Trent's mother, Elizabeth smiled. My mother smiled back. My father introduced us. "Hello. My name is Dawson, this is my wife Sophia, & our children, Robert, Maylynn, Derek, & Gwen." He said. "My name is Samuel, this is my wife Elizabeth, & our children, Josh, Chase, Matthew, Rosie, & Trent." Trent's dad said. Rosie smirked. "Can we please stop pretending? We know what they are, & they know what we are. We could smell them on the dock!" She hissed. "Rosie..." Samuel warned. "God! It's like Twilight! Only difference is, "Bella" is a mutt." She said, smiling. Suddenly, Maylynn turned into a werewolf, & growled angrilly at Rosie. Rosie wasn't scared. "Grr." She said mokingly, rolling her eyes. Maylynn turned back into a human. Suddenly, I felt woozy, & my head was killing me. Everything was muffled. "Gwen? Gwen? You okay?" But I didn't hear the voice, I was out cold.


	3. TWO

***TWO***

I groaned, waking up. I was in the inferemery. Maylynn & Trent were by my side. "You okay?" Maylynn asked. I nodded. "What happened?" I asked. "Dunno. You were fine one minute, & out cold the next." Trent said, running his hand through his hair. I sighed, getting up. "You need to rest." Maylynn said. "Fine." I sighed, as they left me in peace.

An hour later, I was bored to tears. But then I heard something. It was Courtney. I looked out the window, & saw her arguing with Robert, Derek & Maylynn by his side. Oh no! She slapped him in the face! Is she crazy?! I saw Robert turn into a wolf! I ran out as fast as I could. Courtney was running away. "Gwen! Run!" She screamed, she tripped, but not enough to hurt herself. I turned into a wolf, jumped over her, & tore into my brother! Courtney gasped. Duncan & the others ran to her side. Maylynn & Derek turned into wolves, & joined the fight. It was really bad! I got whamed into a tree, but I went right back to fighting!! "Enough!!" My father yelled, angrilly. We all stopped, scared. My mother was also angry at us. "You have to the count of five, to turn back to normal. Four!" My father growled. I was the first to change back, shocking my friends & enemies. I looked down in shame, removing the leaves & twigs from my hair. Rosie walked up to the grooup, & smirked. "Nice." She scoffed, crossing her arms. I glared at her. Chris was upset. "Messhall! Now! Everyone!!" He ordered.

"What are you?!" Leshawna yelled at me. "A lycan. Otherwise known as werewolf. And a royal one too." I said. "Royal?" Bridgette asked. "Blabber-mouth." Derek mumbled. I stuck my tonuge out at him. "Me & Gwen's mother rule the lycans." Dad explained. "Like a King & Queen?" Beth asked. Mom nodded. "You're a princess?!!?" Geoff yelled. I nodded. "So, is anyone else a freak? Or royality?" Duncan asked. Trent got up, & left the messhall. "What's he doing?" Katie asked. We looked out the window. Trent was just standing there. The sun came out, & he started glittering! It was gorgeous! Lindsay gasped. My jaw dropped slightly. He looked amazing. He turned & looked at us. He didn't look right. His eyes were red!


	4. THREE

"Holy shit!!" Duncan screamed, jumping back. He ran to the messhall door, & locked it. "Oh yeah Duncan! That's real smart! Lock one vampire outside when we've got six more inside!" I yelped, motioning my hand to Trent's family. "Oh relax! Trent's the weird one." His brother Josh said, crossing his arms. "What do you mean?" Leshawna asked. "For us, our eyes turn red when we're hungry, for Trent, his eyes turn red when he's nervous." Rosie said. "Whoa..." Geoff said, a bit creeped out. "What color do his eyes turn when he's hungry?" Lindsay asked. "Golden. I ran into him when he was hunting last week. He scared me half to death." I said, not taking my eyes off Trent. "Oh, he's also vegiterrian. Which is probably why he hasn't bitten any of you guys." Matt said. "Gwen, how long has Trent known that you were a mutt? Uh- no offense!" Josh asked. "None taken. The same night I ran into him hunting." I said. I got up, & opened the door. "Trent! Can you come inside please?" I hollered. Trent looked at me, his eyes now green, & ran to the messhall. When Trent closed the door, I started to feel woozie again. "Gwen? Gwen? Are you okay?" Maylynn asked, as her & my mom walked up to me & Trent. My mom felt my forehead & gasped. "Baby you're burning up!" She gasped. And then, for the second time in one day, I blacked out, & colapsed in Trent's arms.


	5. FOUR

I fluttered my eyes open, & saw my worried mother sitting beside me. "Hey." She smiled. "Hey. How long was I out?" I asked, yawning. "Two days." She sighed. "Oh God!" I groaned, sitting up. She chuckled, but then her face turned worried. "Gwen, have you & Trent... Done it? At all?" She asked, slightly nervous. "Mother!" I cried. "Now, sweetie! What I am about to tell you is very important!" Mom cried, calming me down. "What?" I sighed. "Gwen, you're pregnant." My mother sighed, looking down at the ground. I gasped, & tears filled my eyes. She gave me a hug, as I sobbed into her chest. "Gwen. Ssh. Its okay." She said, calming me down, or at least trying to. "Does Trent know?" I asked, whiping my eyes. She nodded.

"The pups are due in about seven weeks. Oh! I never thought I'd become a grandma!" Mom said cheerfully. "Seven weeks?" Duncan asked. "Yeah. Werewolves are only pregant for nine weeks." I said. "Wow." Trent said. Leshawna nodded. "How many babies will there be?" Trent asked. "Between four & ten. The smallest litter was two, & was nearly 100 years ago." Mom said. Trent nodded. I kissed him on the lips, & he kissed back. But then he broke the kiss. "Trent, you can't see the birth." Mom said. "Why?" Trent asked, upset. "Werewolf custom." Dad said, sitting across the table from us. "Yes, shewolves have been giving birth alone for thousands of years." Mom said, sitting by Dad. "Yeah, the day before the pups are due, I'll go into the woods, & you guys will come get me in a week." I said. Trent nodded, understanding. "When will you start to show?" He asked. "In aboit two weeks." I said.


	6. FIVE

"Damnit! I popped!" I groaned, looking in the mirror. I was only five weeks pregnant, but I looked five months pregnant! "Great!" I sighed. "You don't look _that _bad!" Bridgette said. I sat down on the bed beside her. "Feel." I said, putting her hand on my belly. "Wow!" She said. "That, is at least- at **_least!_**- three babies!" I said. "Damn!" She cried. "Yep!" "Lets go get some food!" Bridgette said, getting up. "Hell yeah!" I said, following her to the messhall.

"Wow!" Trent said, when I entered the messhall. His eyes were locked on my stomach. "Be polite!" His mother scolded. 'How's the baby juno?" Duncan joked. "Babies." Bridgette muttered. "Babies?" Everyone but my family cried. "I felt her stomach, there's more thenm one!" Bridgette explained. Trent's jaw dropped! "Yep. At least three." I explained, patting my stomach. "Three?" Rosie cried. "At least!" Maylynn said. I nodded. "I can't believe it!" Leshawna squeeled, giving me a hug! "Leshawna! Can't... Breath!" I groaned. "Sorry!" she apologized. "Its okay." I said. I sat down next to Trent & Maylynn. "When are you gonna give birth?" Izzy asked. "In a month." I said.

****Three weeks later****

"Ooh! Ow!" I hissed, when I went to the bathroom. I clutched my much larger stomach in pain! My eyes widened, when my water broke! "Oh God!" I whispered. I turned into a wolf, & ran into the woods.

**_No POV_**

Gwen had found a hollow tree, deep in the woods, & entered it. She layed down, panting heavilly. She awaited the long night of giving birth.


	7. SIX

Gwen was relaxed. All six of her pups were born, & sleeping soundly beside her tummy. Two males; four females. (oldest to youngest) Zane, Flower, Shawn, Succi, JoJo, Peggy, & Mozart. She began cleaning her pups, as they started to wake up. In a week, her family would come get them, & Trent would meet his children. "Momma?" Her daughter Succi asked. "Yes?" Gwen cooed. "where's Daddy?" She asked, her doe eyes getting larger (if that was even possible!) "You'll meet him soon." Gwen cooed. While Mom was talking to Succi, Flower decided to sneak out- or at least try to. "Oh no you don't!" Gwen said, picking her up by the scruff of her neck. "But Mom! This cave is so boring!" Flower groaned. "Don't care! For the next week, you'll be staying here!" Gwen said, plopping Flower beside Succi. Flower huffed, glaring. Meanwhile, JoJo decided to be a bully to her baby sister, Mozart. Peggy, being a good big sister, attacked JoJo for bullying Mozart. "Girls." Gwen growled. "JoJo started it!" Mozart tattled. "Tattle-tale!" JoJo hissed. Peggy hit JoJo upside the head! "Ow! What was that for!?" JoJo whined, rubbing where Peggy hit her. "For being a brat." Peggy smirked. "Why I oughta-!" JoJo yelled, tackling Peggy! "Damnit!" Gwen groaned, picking up JoJo by the scruff of her neck. "Mom!" JoJo wailed. Gwen put JoJo in the corner of the den, & glared at her. "You will leave your sisters alone!!" Gwen growled. JoJo huffed, & layed down. While Gwen was scolding JoJo, Shawn & Zane were ruff-housing. "I'm gonna kill Trent!" Gwen muttered, going over to stop her sons.

The next day, the pups are sleeping. Gwen is licking the flesh wound on her arm. Yesterday, when she was trying to stop Shawn & Zane from wrestling, Zane accidently clamped down on his mothers arm. Gwens yelp managed to shut her pups up. Her limb was bad yesterday. Its gotten much better, but it's still there. "Momma? You okay?" Zane asked, walking up to her. "Yeah baby, I'm fine. I should be better later today or tomorrow." Gwen said, smiling. "I'm sorry!" Zane said. "Its okay." Gwen said.

**_(A/N: You like???)_**


	8. SEVEN

It had been three days since Zane bit his mother, & Gwen's limp was completely gone. "Momma? Can we explore?" Flower asked. "No baby." Gwen cooed. "Please?" Flower begged. Gwen was about to say something, when she heard a noise. "Babies, stay here. I'll be right back." Gwen said, exiting the cave. She looked around nervously. She heard a growl coming from the bushes. She growled back at the noise. She saw it, coming from the bushes, was a moutian lion! Gwen growled at the creature angrilly, telling it it wasn't welcome. But it didn't care, it smelled the pups, & wanted them; & Gwen knew it. In an effort to protect her four day old babies, Gwen lunged at the cat. The pups watched helplessly from the den's entrance, as their mom fought to protect them. They knew that if mom lost, they'd all become dinner.

"When's Gwen coming back?" Trent groaned. "In... three days." Maylynn said. "Ugh!" Trent groaned. "I'm getting some food." He said, getting up. "Don't you-" Trent interupted Maylynn. "I won't desturbe her or the pups. But don't blame me if I accidently run into her!" Trent cried, running to the woods. After five minutes of finding nothing to feed him, he turned to go back, when he over heard Gwen & the mountain lion fighting! He ran as fast as he could to the fighting, & got there just in time to see the lion slam Gwen into a tree. The cat made its way to the pups, & Trent lunged angrilly at it, going for the throat! The ct screetched loudly in pain.

The others heard the cat's cry. "Well, little bro's caught something he can't handle. Let's go help him." Matthew sighed, as him, Chase, Josh, & Rosie left the messhall to go help Trent.

"Whoa!" Rosie gasped, when she saw the mountain lion's throat in Trent's mouth. She saw pure rag in his eyes. Then, she heard whinning. SHe turned & saw Gwen, lying there in pain, with Zane beside her, whinning. "Matt!" Rosie cried. "Crap! C'mon Trent! She's injured, bad! We'll take her back to camp." Josh said. Chase took off his sweater, & made it into a sack like thing. Rosie helped him gather up the pups. "Seven! Damn!" Matt cried. Trent let the now dead lion go, & scooped up Gwen, putting her back legs over his right shoulder, & her front legs on his left. Matt picked up the sack, & they slowly made their way back to camp.

"What the heck!? I told you don't bother Gwen!" Maylynn yelped, when Trent entered the messhall. Trent didn't say anything, as he put Gwen down on the ground. Gwen tried to get up, but fell down, yelping in pain. "Mountain lion attacked her." Chase said, sitting down. Matt struggled to put the squirming sack down. "You brought the pups!?" Derek groaned. "Well we couldn't just leave em! They're not even a week old!" Matt cried, opening the sack, letting the pups go. "Aww!!! They're so cute!" Katie & Sadie squeeled. All seven pups looked around, confused. Then, Shawn saw mom. He yipped loudly, getting his siblings attention, then ran to Gwen. They were staring at her, confused. "Who's the youngest Gwen?" Robert asked. Then suddenly, JoJo attacked Mozart. Peggy then attacked JoJo, for hurting Mozart. Gwen growled, causing her daughters to stop. Trent picked up a frightned Mozart. Gwen nodded her head towards Trent. "That tiny little thing's the youngest?" Derek scoffed. "What does the youngest have to do with anything?" Leshawna asked. "The youngest girl born to the first litter becomes Queen." Maylynn said. Trent looked at Mozart's belly. "It's a girl alright." He said. "So, you a Queen?" Leshawna asked, looking at Gwen. "Actually, Gwen doesn't become Queen till I die." Her mother cooed. "Oh..." Leshawna said. "Well, let's see what's wrong." Chef said, picking up Gwen, & taking her to the medical tent.


	9. EIGHT

"She's got a broken leg. It should be fine in a few weeks." Chef told them. "Cool. Now, we just gotta name the pups." Sophia said. "Or figure out what Gwen named them." Derek mumbled. "Well, there's two boys, & five girls." Rosie said. "So Gwen, what did you name them?" Elizabeth asked. Gwen just looked at her. Maylynn sighed, & grabbed a notebook & pen. "Okay, what are their names?" SHe asked Gwen. Gwen barked, & Maylynn wrote what she barked. "Uh huh." Maylynn nodded, telling Gwen to continue. Two more barks. Maylynn nodded. Finally, Gwen was done, & Maylynn showed them the list. "Hmm, interesting." Samuel said. Gwen just stuck out her tonuge, panting. "Cool. Now, uh, who's who?" Trent asked. Gwen turned into a human. "Whoa! Dude! That was so cool! Momma! Do that again!" Shawn cried, standing up on his hind legs. "They talk!?" Geoff cried. "Duh!" Gwen cried, rolling her eyes. "You! Who're you?" Duncan cried, looking at Shawn. "Shawn!" As he said this, Shawn fell & landed on his back, causing his siblings to laugh & giggle! "Shut up!" Shawn snapped. "If that's Shawn, then this must be Zane." Trent said, picking up Zane. Zane growled. Trent showed him his fangs, & he shut up. Trent put Zane back down. "Mister? Who are you?" Succi asked, standing, & balancing her two front legs on Trent's shin. Trent smiled. "Succi, he's your daddy." Gwen said, smiling. Flower gasped. "Can you turn into a doggy like mommy?" Flower asked, wagging her tail rappidly. Trent shook his head. "Aw! Why?" Flower frowned. "Flower, quit interrigating your father." Gwen smiled, after turning back into a wolf. "Momma? Where's your mommy?" JoJo asked. "And your siblings?" Peggy asked. Gwen's family turned into wolves, making Gwen & Trent's pups gasp. "Cool!" Mozart cried. Gwen smiled.

**_**4 weeks later**_**

The pups had gotten bigger, & had went from the size of a chihuahua, to the size of a cocker spaniel. They also got stronger. If they banded together, they could knock Chef off his feet! (that also seemed to be their favorite time-passing) "Kids! Quit attacking Chef!" Gwen barked, who's leg was now better. "Aw!" They groaned, leaving Chef alone. "Wow they've gotten big!" Leshawna said, talking to Maylynn. "Yep. They should be our size by the time they're six months old." She said. "Holy crap!" Bridgette cried. "Yep." Maylynn said. Suddenly, a large moose came running out of the woods, being chased by Trent & Matthew. Trent tackled it, & Matthew bit its throat, killing it. Suddenly, every vampire & werewolf ran straight for the kill, & started to devour it! Everyone looked away in disgusted! Suddenly, Trent cried out in pain. Eeryone looked & saw Trent holding his arm, & Gwen's tail between her legs. They also saw the blood slipping through Trent's fingers. "Oh that's bad." Samuel said. "What happened?" Courtney asked. "Gwen accidently bit Trent." Rosie said, crossing her arms & huffing. Gwen whined. "Hey, it's ok." Trent told her. Gwen's tail went to its normal stance, & soon it began to wag. Derek scoffed. "He won't be saying that n three days." He muttered.


	10. NINE

"Ugh!" Trent groaned, laying in bed. Elizabeth walked into the cabin with some water. She put it against his lips, & tilted slightly, so he could drink. "He ok?" Rosie asked. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. "He's been like this for two days now. Don't know when he'll get better." She sighed, as they left Trent in peace. "When's he getting better?" Rosie cried. "He'll get better soon." Gwen said. "He better!" Rosie growled, storming out of the messhall. "What was that about?" Flower asked, cocking her head to the side. Gwen sighed, & shook her head. She turned into a wolf, & lied down on the table.

The next day, everyone was suprised to find Trent missing from his bed. "Where'd he go?" Lindsay asked. "He's gotta get use to his new self. He's now a werewolf." Derek muttered, leaving the cabin with Gwen. "He'll be back by the end of the week." Gwen hollered.

It was three days later, & Succi was outside. It was a little after sunset, but it was still light outside. She heard something coming from the woods. It scared her a bit, but she was curious. "Mom..." Succi called. She heard a deep growl, then saw a large wolf, much larger then her mother! And he wasn't her father! "Mom!" Succi yelled, as the rouge wolf walked closer to her. Suddenly, an unfamiliar male takled the other, & they began to fight! It was Trent! Gwen, who was in her true form, ran out of the messhall towards her daughter. She grabbed Succi by the scruff of her neck, & high-tailed it out of there! She put Succi with her siblings, & ran right back to help Trent. The unknown male turned suddenly, slashing Gwen's face! Causing her to yelp loudly in pain! This angered her family. Maylynn, Robert, & their father let out a growl, turned into wolves, & lunged at the intrudor! Maylynn tore into his shoulder, causing Sophie & Derek to attack! They all tore into the wolf, as he yelped in agony, trying desprately to break free. Finally, it was all over. The wolf layed there dead, as the wolves didn't even bother to eat the creature.

"You okay?" Trent asked, walking over to a whining Gwen. "I'm fine. Just stings like crap! That's all." Gwen said. "Gotta fix you up, or you'll get infected." Chef said, picking up Gwen. Gwen just groaned.

****A month later****

The pups were now two months old, & twice the size they were before. Shawn, Zane, & Trent were taking a walk up the mountain. It was what Gwen called "Father & son bonding time". Honestly, Zane didn't really get along with his father, & probably never would. Shawn was the complete opposite. "Can we go back?" Zane groaned, as they started to cross a log over a river. "No Zane. Your mom refuses to let us come home till sunset. We got another good, 4 hours." Trent sighed. Zane rolled his eyes. "Whoa!" He cried, slipping. Trent jumped, & caught him by the scruff of the neck, before he could fall into the river. Zane was panting. Shawn scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Nice."

Trent, Shawn, & Zane continued walking. "Are we ever gonna leave this crappy place?" Zane complained. "The island? No idea." Trent said. Zane sighed. "Lighten up bro! We get away from the girls!" Shawn said. Zane stopped. "Dude, you gotta point!" Zane said, running to catch up.

"We best be heading back." Trent said. They made their way towards the river they'd crossed earlier. Trent looked at the dam up the river. He got an uneasy feeling. "C'mon. Cross quickly & carefully." Trent warned, as his sons scrurried across. Trent began to cross, when he heard a loud crack. "What was that?" Shawn asked. Trent looked at the dam. It had broken! "Gop!" Trent hollered, running off the log. Shawn obeyed orders, but Zane just stood there, frozen in fear, watching the dam. Trent groaned, quickly grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, & ran! The water over flooded the river, & flowed through the trees, chasing Trent & his sons. "Shawn! You two still climb?" Trent asked, Zane still in his mouth. "Yeah!" Shawn hollered. Trent said nothing. He chucked Zane! "Ah!" He cried, landing on the branch of a thick & sturdy. Trent picked up Shawn, & tossed him next to his brother. Trent turned & saw the river coming closer. He braced himself as the water swept him away! "Dad! No!" Zane cried, as him & Shawn studied the water, looking for their dad. Nothing.


	11. TEN

"Dad!? Dad!? Where are you!?" Zane hollered, him & Shawn still in the tree. Shawn didn't say anything, he just continued to whine & whimper. They couldn't get down. Trent had managed to toss them onto a high branch. Not to mention the fact that there was still water everywhere. "Zane, it's getting dark. Mom will start looking for us soon." Shawn said, laying down. Zane sighed.

"Where are they?" Gwen asked, pacing back & forth. "Maybe they got lost." Leshawna said. Gwen whined. She opened the cabin's window, & howled, waiting to hear a reply from Trent. Nothing. Gwen whined again. Succi, Flower, Mozart, JoJo, & Peggy layed on a bed. JoJo wasn't attacking Mozart; Peggy wasn't attacking JoJo. They were calm, waiting to here a familiar voice.

"Mom!" Zane cried. "Don't howl!" Shawn cried. "Why not?" Zane asked, cocking his head to the side. "Because! If there's another wolf like that one that scratched mom, it'll find us & tried to eat us!" Shawn cried. "But mom's gotta know we're safe!" Zane protested. "It doesn't matter!" Shawn cried. Zane groaned, laying down.

"Where are they? Why haven't they answered?" Gwen cried. "Gwen! We'll wait another hour! Then we'll go look for them!" Maylynn cried, shaking her shoulders. "Okay." Gwen sighed. She sat down next to her daughters, who were whining. "Mommy? When are Zane, Shawn, & Daddy coming home?" Runt-of-the-litter Mozart asked, frowning. "I don't know." Gwen sighed, looking down.

"Man! I don't know about you, but I really gotta pee!" Zane groaned. Shawn rolled his eyes. "Dude! We're in a tree!" He cried. "Oh, yeah." Zane said, peeing. "That's gross!" They heard a voice cry. "Huh?" They cried, looking down. They saw Flower wagging her tail, looking up at them. "Mom! I found the retards!" She yelled. "Hey!" Zane & Shawn yelped. "Oh thank God!" Gwen cried. "Can you get us down?" Zane asked. "Where's your father?" Gwen asked. The boys strated whining.

Matt & Chase had to get their nephews down. "Where's Trent?" Rosie asked. Zane & Shawn continued whinning.

It had been three days. No sign of Trent. They soon realized he wasn't coming back. Rosie, Gwen, & Elizabeth couldn't help crying. The kids couldn't go- especially Zane & Shawn. They were too emotional.


	12. ELEVEN

Gwen just sulked towards the cabin. She closed & locked the door. Flower, Mozart, & Peggy walked out. Zane, Shawn, Succi, & JoJo were inside. Mozart started to explore, wanting to get her mind off her late father. She went to a different cabin, & noticed a guitar. She was curious, & was unaware that it was her dad's. She hopped onto the bed, & sniffed the neck. She pawed at the side, barely scratching it. She whined, highly confused.

Outside, something happened. Mozart's brothers & sisters were turning human! Something they'd never been able to do! They all looked about ten.

JoJo had short bleach blonde hair with a small emo bang, a white button up shirt, a knee length skirt, boots, & pale blue eyes.

Flower had curly black hair, bright blue eyes, tan skin, a pair of faded, light washed, boot cut jeans, a neon green tank top, & black vans.

Zane had shaggy brown hair, that covered his eyes. He had brown eyes, tan skin, skater shoes, a green hoodie, gray jeans, & a white t-shirt underneath.

Succi had black hair, about an inch longer then her mothers. She had blonde highlights, black eyes, tan skin. She had on a faded blue sundress, white knee length leggings with lace on the end, & silver ballet flats.

Shawn had shaggy black hair with an emo bang. He had dark choclate brown eyes, pale skin, & had on black skinny jeans, skater shoes, & a Slipknot shirt.

Peggy had curly light brown hair, just past her shoulders. She had black eyes, & tan skin. She had on a gray t-shirt, with a panda on it, dark boot cut jeans, & sneakers.

Gwen stepped out of the cabin, & gasped when she saw six of her seven children waiting for her. She put a hand over her mouth, trying not to cry.

"Hi mommy." Succi said.

"Hi baby." Gwen said, sniffling, recognizing her daughters voice.

"You okay?" Peggy asked.

"Where's your sister?" Gwen asked, noticing one of her daughters was missing.

"Not sure were Mo ran off to. Last time we saw her, she was still a mutt."

Zane said, leaning against the railing.

"Can you go find her?" Gwen asked. Shawn nodded, hopped over the railing, & walked towards the cabin Mozart went into.

Shawn opened the door & saw his baby sister sitting by Trent's guitar. She looked up at him. Mozart looked so much like her father, it was unbelievable! She had long, straight slick black hair, dark emerald green eyes. She had on a black, tight fiting t-shirt, with a neon blue peace sign on the front, white skinny jeans, & black converse. Shawn walked over to her, & sat down next to her. He looked at the wall & sighed.

"Hey Mo." He said, putting an arm around her.

"Wow, we sure look different." Mozart muttered, chuckling.

"Yep. Well, now we can change like mom." Shawn said.

"What was it like? Watching dad die?" Mozart asked, looking at him.

"Horrible. Me & Zane were so scared! Cause we couldn't do anything! We just stayed in the tree dad put us in..."

Shawn muttered, shaking his head.

"I miss him." Mozart said, after a long moment of silence.

"Me too." Shawn sighed, as Mozart started to cry on his shoulder.


	13. TWELVE

Shawn finally convinced his baby sister to leave the cabin. He scooped her up, & left the cabin. "There you two are!" Gwen cried, rushing towards them. "Sorry." Shawn muttered. Gwen gasped soflty. "She looks just like him." She muttered. "Dad? Yeah. She does." Shawn said, smiling.

"Well, it's time for us to go." Samuel muttered. It was a week after Trent's funeral. The campers & they're families were packing their bags to go home. "Yeah..." Maylynn muttered. "Who will take Trent's guitar?" Rosie asked. "You take it. We've got plenty of things to remind us of Trent." Elizabeth told Gwen, somehow managing a smile. "I've got seven beating hearts." Gwen said, smiling back. "Mo's already got the guitar covered. Hasn't put it down since she learned it was Dad's." Zane said, scoffing. Mozart hopped on the boat, that was taking her siblings, her mom, & her mom's family back home. "Hope to see you soon." Bridgette told Gwen, hugging her. "Me too. Take care." Gwen said, fighting back tears. Gwen got on the boat with her children & her family. The boat left, & soon, everyone else did as well...

* * *

_A lone creature stalks the forest creatures, waiting for a chance to kill._

_He waits, waits for his love to return to him._

_Unaware that he's well,_

_She lives a life, full of complications...._


End file.
